Star Trek :Leilani Rhodes
by Ninjagirl447
Summary: Leilani Rhodes is the first Betazoid assign at the Enterprise as the chief counselor. It doesn't take long for her to adjust to the new environment and her crew members. Possible romance in the future. Poll is open.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Star Trek fanfic. So i hope that you guys would like this story. I don't own Star Trek the original series just my Oc.**

Chapter 1

'Just try to get use to talking to non-telepaths.' Leilani thought 'After all you're probably the only betazoid on this ship.'

Leilani brushed her long black hair and braided it. Leilani just arrived at starfleet a few days ago, to be a newly appointed mental health counselor. At first Leilani felt a little apprehensive, she hardly left Betazed, she loves her people and planet but she felt she could make a difference so what better way to be the first betazoid on this ship. Today begins her first day as chief counselor.

She walked to the turbolift, there she sensed and felt McCoy there. A few days ago she was getting used to being around the ship she met Leonard Mccoy, she liked his personality so they got along fairly well in her opinion.

"Nervous, Leilani?" He asked

"Not Really." Leilani answered

"Do Betazoids get nervous?" he asked

"Yes, However in this situation does not call for me to be nervous, I'm excited actually." Leilani said

"Well, Good luck and anything feel free to give me a call." He said

"I know." Leilani said

"I might have to get used to having a betazoid on this ship."He said "I'm still trying to get used to Spock with his logic."

"I'm sure i'll get used to being around Humans." Leilani said "My people have a different way of talking, i'll have to get used to your human social skills."

Leilani and Mccoy went to their own way but promise to meet up after work. Leilani found her office and it was suitable for work a few chairs a desk, a couch simple things. Leilani looked at the view at the stars. She smiled lightly looking at the stars gave her a calming effect.

Work was going smoothly mostly getting her records straight and making a log entry. The door beep making her stop what she was doing.

"Enter." she said Kirk strode in her office very smoothly.

"Counselor Rhodes." He greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Captain, is there a problem?" She asked

"I've come to see how you're doing." He said "How is everything,Counselor?"

Leilani resist the urge to roll her eyes, apparently the rumors are true of being quite the ladies man and he is quite attractive but that's all she thought of him. She wanted to only keep their relationship strictly professional. "Everything is good, Captain." she said

"That's good." Kirk said looking around the room and glanced back at her. "So you're a Betazoid, You can read minds?"

" More or less Captain, it depends."Leilani answered

"You can read minds of any species?"He asked

"Some species are easier to read than others, there's also those that we cannot read. But i have yet to meet any new species since i've lived mostly on Betazed and only went to earth to enter the academy for a few years by my father's business. He collects old earth objects finding them fascinating That he became a merchant." Kirk nodded his head, Leilani was surprised to read what he was thinking.

"Captain, My job is to help and care for the mental health of the crew." Leilani said with a very serious look on her face. "I have no intentions of using it against any species unless they oppose a threat to the crew and the ship."

"I wasn't planning on using you like that, you're only to inform me if there's a possible threat." he said

"True, You have that right, Captain However my abilities will work if we run into other telepaths they will know i'm one right away"Leilani explained "Plus i'll know that they are one too."

"That's useful information Counselor."Kirk said "I'll see you later."

Kirk exited her office and couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "He is an interesting Human." she said to herself.

A few hours later...

Leilani walked to the mess hall to have a meal and go to her room to relax a bit.

'Uttaberry crepe would be good.'Leilani Thought placing a card to the food synthesizer once the food appeared she took it along with the fork, once she sat down she took out a small bell and rang at each bite she took.

"Hi" a human woman with short black hair wearing a red uniform.

"Hi." she said ringing the bell and took a bite.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, you can sit here i don't mind." Leilani said

After a few seconds of silence leilani rang the bell again.

"Why are you ringing that?" she asked

"My people ring the bell as a sign of giving thanks to the food, but i guess i should do that in my room for now on."Leilani said"It looks like i annoyed a few others here. It's easier on Betazed, i'm still trying to understand humans."

"Why?"She asked

"My people are so open and honest, when we meet someone we read their thoughts so you instantly know them without the small talk that you humans do."Leilani said "But since i'm at this ship i decided to not do that and to try to make small talk although i can be too honest. To the point that you might think that i might be rude to you but it's not my intention to be rude."

"That's okay, I"m lieutenant Uhura." she said

Leilani nodded and smiled."You seem nice. It makes me happy that you didn't walk away when i told you about myself or get annoyed at the ringing of the bell, unlike most of them here they tend to leave the room whenever i ring the bell." Leilani said

"So you can read minds and sense emotions?" she asked

"yes, I'm a telepath and empathic."Leilani explained "All Betazoids are like me but some are more telepathic like my mother and father. It's very useful since i can sense who is lying."

"That's very interesting, i haven't met a betazoid before your eyes are black."She said

"Yes, all betazoids have that trait, but those that are only a quarter betazoid can have different colored eyes, like your eyes i find those irises a very nice color."Leilani said she sensed a happy emotion from the female at the complement.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Leilani asked

"I like to sing on my free time, i sometimes sing while i work."she said

"I like to sing too, I also play a few musical instruments too. My father just send me a very old earth violin a very beautiful piece." Leilani said "I'll bring it the next time we're off duty."

"Sounds like a plan." Uhura said both women smiling and making small talk which Leilani found it fascinating actually talking was good, it was something that she'll get used to it and enjoy it more.

Leilani wondered if she'll meet more interesting people on the ship and hopefully work well with them and be useful in her line of work.

The next Morning Leilani was having breakfast at the mess hall this time she didn't bring her bell that it was customary in her culture since the last time she brought it in others found it weird and annoyed, so she considered their feelings. Leilana noticed a man not far from them playing a harp. She enjoyed the sound it was different peaceful, after a minute she found herself humming it with Uhura.

The Pointed eared man stopped playing the harp giving both women a cold stare.

"Sorry, Spock."Uhura said

"Uhura, who is he?"Leilani asked "He's a Vulcan right?"

"Yes, That's Spock."Uhura said Uhura continued humming.

Leilani could've sworn she saw a very faint smile coming from the Vulcan, she knows that Vulcan don't show emotions yet this one gave a very small smile. She found it very interesting. Spock played again both women hummed a tune and started singing again while others watched and clapped at them once they were done the small crowd cheered.

After the crowd died down Leilani watched Spock continued playing his harp. 'Interesting i haven't seen a Vulcan since i went on a trip with my father on his business trip, i was probably seven or eight years of age.' She thought staring at Spock. 'He certainly knows his way around a harp. I'm starting to enjoy being on this ship. Humans are interesting and the Vulcan too.'

 **Please leave a review i accept any criticism and open to suggestions pm me if you have a suggestion anything that helps me be a better writer, feel free to read my other stories too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star trek TOS just my Oc, her family that you'll find out in the future chapters.  
**

Chapter 2

"I don't think I can get used to her, She gives me the willies every time i go to her office." Scotty said "Sure, she's a blessing to look at but those eyes of hers, those eyes just spook me."

"Are you mad? i think she looks fine."Bones commented.

They were off duty casually talking about the new recruit. Captain Kirk joined them for a while in the break room.

"Despite the eyes, she does look human in every way."Kirk commented. Kirk doesn't think that Leilani looks that bad her long black hair and black eyes a bit appealing to him of course being the ladies man that he is, he wants to get closer to her. He noticed her walking in the break room talking to Lieutenant Uhura, he glanced at her. 'She doesn't look half bad from here, Curves in all the right places.' he thought to himself.

Leilani turn her head and glanced at his table but instead of a friendly smile it was a very serious look. As if she knew what the men were talking about. Kirk decided to go over there to give Leilani a charming and hopefully not a guilty smile.

"Counselor Rhodes."He said

"Captain."Leilani said

"Are you getting well adjusted here?"He asked casually.

"Yes,Thank you for your concern."Leilani said "I have to leave now i forgot to get something in my room, so enjoy your festivities." Leilani turn to go but Kirk called out to her."Yes, Captain?"

"Why don't you join us?" He asked

"Thank you for the offer but i have other matters to attend to."Leilani said Her lips quirked to a small smirk."I wouldn't want to spook Scotty even more by my eyes and i would appreciate that you stop looking at my backside every time i leave the room. A ways to a woman's heart is not through her womanly curves."

She said goodbye to them and left the room. Kirk grimaced and sat back to the chair.

"That was awkward, thanks a lot Scotty."Kirk grumbled

"I thought she couldn't hear us."Scotty said

"She knew that i was staring at her."Kirk grimaced

"She didn't know, she read it in your thoughts."Bones said "Remember that she's still trying to get used to this new environment. Where she lived it was normal for her to read other peoples thoughts, some habits are hard to quit."

"I should go and apologize."Kirk said

Meanwhile...

Leilani was in her room writing a letter to her parents about her experience so far at the Enterprise, in all honesty of course she didn't want to leave a single detail out. After she was done she picked up the violin case that her father gave her, she remembered that she wanted to show Uhura the instrument. Just out of her room she bumped into someone, a certain Vulcan.

"Counselor Rhodes."

"Good evening."Leilani said Before Spock could go on his way Leilani called out to him."I...I've been meaning to ask you something, I have a few minor questions about The harp that you played. I'm rather interested in learning how to play it."

He appeared to think for a moment. "Very well,Perhaps we can meet in your office for privacy in an hour? if that is agreeable."He said

Leilani nodded and smiled at the Vulcan. "Yes,That's fine sir."Leilani said The Vulcan tilted his head and she could feel the curiosity radiating off of him.

"You are joyful."He stated though it was obviously more like a question.

"Yes, i was hoping to seek you out later but we just happen to run into each other sooner than i expected."Leilani said "I enjoy talking to you the last few days about learning the different cultures and playing chess. Who doesn't like spending time with a-" Leilani cut herself off. She didn't know if the Vulcan knew the word friend, or does he understand? she couldn't ask him that now. She doubted that he would agree that they've gotten some friendship at this point.

"I'm sorry sir, you probably have other matters to attend to."Leilani said "So 1900 hours will be alright?"

"Indeed."He said Leilani hurried off, ignoring his raised eyebrow the feelings of curiosity,content and something that Leilani found odd was that she sensed hope swirled off his form, making her curious, what was Spock hoping for?

* * *

"Counselor Rhodes."Kirk said catching up to Leilani in the turbolift.

"Captain, do you need something?"She asked

"I wanted to apologize at the break room."Kirk said Leilani could sense his honesty and he seemed clearly sorry.

"It's alright Captain, it's perfectly natural that you have those thoughts."Leilani said "After all they're your thoughts, it was rude of me to read them. I apologize as well for reading them. I'm still learning your human social skills of making small talk."

"We could go and talk right now, if you're free that is?"Kirk asked giving Leilani a friendly smile.

"I would like that but maybe another time captain."Leilani said."I'm meeting someone to discuss a few things, so I'll be on my way now. Goodbye Captain." Exiting the turbolift at her next stop.

"Goodbye Counselor."Kirk said Leilani felt a slight tinge of sadness from the captain, possibly at her rejection.

Leilani made her way to her office and a few minutes later The Vulcan appeared right on time and the two chatted with any questions that Leilani had, while he made a few questions about her and the kinds of musical instruments that she favored in Betazed. Halfway through the conversation when Leilani glanced at Spock, he was emitting the same mix of curiosity,content and hope that he was hiding in his Vulcan mask earlier. She found it interesting that he was emitting those emotions, a small smile etched on her lips. As the two continued talking until it was almost time to go to bed.

"It was nice talking to you."Leilani said

"I also enjoyed our conversation,Counselor."Spock said

"Have a nice evening."Leilani said

"You too,Counselor."He said

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, There will be romance in this story I'm still thinking on who though. I accept any criticism that would help me. Any suggestions Pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Trek TOG just my Oc**

Chapter 3: The Naked Time part 1

 _"Captain's Log:_

 _Our positions, Orbiting PSI 2000, An Ancient world, Now a Frozen Wasteland, About to rip apart In its death throes. Our Mission, Pick up a scientific party below,Observe the disintegration of the planet."_

"You called for me Captain?" Leilani said

She stood on the bridge looking at Kirk, She was called out from her office for no specific reason. She felt a little nervous thinking that she wasn't doing her job the way that he expected.

"Yes,Counselor."Kirk said giving her a friendly smile. "I've asked you here so that once they beam up the scientific party below that you'll Examine them on their mental health after Bones is done examining them first."

"Alright,Captain."Leilani said

Kirk smiled flirtatiously at Leilani, she shook her head at him and gave him a small smile. "Captain, keep those thoughts to yourself." Leilani smirked

"They're my thoughts counselor."Kirk said"Why were you reading my thoughts just now?"

"I was curious."Leilani admitted

"Curious about what?"He asked

Before Leilani could even say anything they heard a buzzing sound.

 _Spock here. Do you read,Enterprise?_

"Kirk, Affirmative."Kirk answered

 _All station personnel dead._

"What caused it?"He asked

 _Unknown,Captain. It's like nothing we've dealt with before._

Leilani was stunned at the news, she looked at Kirk.

"That is very strange."Leilani said "All scientific party dead..can it be something on that planet?"

"I don't know Counselor, We might have a problem on our hands."Kirk said

"Captain, i better go now i have to check on a few of the crew members."Leilani said "If you need anything give me a call."

"Thank you, counselor."Kirk said

Leilani made her way to the turbolift, She hoped that Spock and the crewmen are okay that whatever killed those people didn't harm them.

The last few months have been nice for her, a few people still tried to get used to her betazoid nature. She manage to be good friends with Uhura and a few others. Captain Kirk was being friendlier to her as usual, she got used to his flirtatious ways. Spock and her ended up meeting whenever their schedules are free to play chess or talk. She wondered if Spock was free today to practice the harp with her, they've been doing that lately ever since she showed him the old earth violin and played a tune.

Once Leilani made her way to her office only to receive a message from the captain to report to sickbay to check up on Spock and the crewmen.

* * *

"You're fine Joe."Bones said after looking at the screen. "Up and out there."

Joe nodded and got off the bed. Allowing Spock to get on while Leilani observed to see if there was something odd.

"Your pulse is 242. Your blood pressure is practically nonexistent, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood." Bones said

"The readings are perfectly normal for me, doctor, Thank you."Spock said "And as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted."

'Nothing unusual coming from Spock, hes the same as always.' she thought Leilani couldn't help but glance at Joe's behavior. He kept rubbing his arm.

"Are you okay Joe?"Leilani asked

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up."Joe said at that moment Kirk walked through the door.

"Captain."Spock said

"How are they?"Kirk asked

"They're fine,Jim."Bones said

"Terrible captain."Joe spoke up."They were just sitting like they didn't care. Whatever was happening, They didn't care. I keep wondering..."

"You keep wondering if man was meant to be out here."Kirk said "You keep wondering, you keep signing on."

Joe nodded in agreement, Leilani stared at Joe for some odd reason she felt his mix emotions, something that wasn't right. "Any guesses?"

"Any idea what happened down there?"Kirk asked

"I wish i could say captain, The circumstances were quite bizarre, How ever our records tapes may show us something."Spock said

"Six dead."Joe described. "Six people dead."

Kirk and Leilani noticed him shaking.

"You better get some rest."Kirk said

"Yes, sir."Joe said

Leilani sensed mixed emotions of sadness,guilt,despair,anger that got her worried about him.

"Why don't we go to my office and have a talk?"Leilani asked

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"Joe grunted "I don't want you reading my mind! You...you..."

Joe walked away in anger. 'Anger a lot of it...I'll give him some time until he comes around, i don't want to force him.' She thought

"Are you-"

"I'm fine Captain, That's normal behavior I've seen it in a few of my patients. Just give him some time and he'll come to my office when he feels ready."Leilani said

Kirk nodded and turn to spock. "Set up those tapes, ."Kirk said "We'll see if the answers are on there."

After Kirk and Spock left, Leilani was deep in thought.

"Leilani?" Bones said

"Oh, sorry doctor."Leilani said "I better go and help them with the tapes, something like this is interesting yet a bit odd at the same time."

"I'll go with you."Bones said

* * *

Captain Kirk,Spock,Scotty,Leilani,Bones and Yeoman Rand all met in the main briefing room to discuss of the current situation. Spock played the tapes of what they saw for all to see. The staff was shocked to see was what going on. Leilani could feel the worry in the entire room.

"Next tape, please."Spock said

"Spectro-Analysis Tape, sir."Yeoman Rand said handing the tape to Spock.

He played the tape and everyone saw the contents of it.

"Almost as though they were Irrational,Drugged."Kirk said "An engineer sitting there apparently oblivious to everything. A woman strangled, A crewman with a phaser pistol in his hand."

"He used the computer room as if it were an amusement gallery."Spock said

"A fully clothe man frozen to death in the shower."Kirk said "If the image wasn't so so ugly, it'd be laughable."

"Not even a theory?" He asked

"Definitely not drugs or Intoxication."Mccoy said "The bioanalysis on the tapes prove that conclusively."

"I've checked their previous records if any like this happened before and i found nothing, that remotely relates to this case."Leilani said"It's something that possibly hasn't been discovered."

"It could be some form of space madness we've never heard of, But it would have to be caused by something."Spock said "Our spectro-readings showed no contamination, No unusual elements present."

"Or at least none Your Tricorders could register."Scotty said.

"Instruments register only those things. They're designed to Register."Spock argued "Space still contains Infinite Unknowns."

"Earth science needs the closest possible measurements of the break up of this planet."Kirk said "To do this we need the Enterprise in a critically tight orbit. Question. Could what happened down there to those people, could create an unusual danger to this vessel and crew? "

"We will need top efficiency, Captain."Spock said "It'll be a tricky orbit. When the planet begins to go, There may be drastic changes, in gravity mass,Magnetic fields."

"The purpose of this briefing is to get answers, based on your abilities and experience."Kirk said "In a critical orbit, There's no time for surprise."

"Unless you people on the bridge start taking showers your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything."Scotty said "We'll be warping out of orbit within half a second off getting your command."

Before anyone could say anything else, an announcement was made.

"Bridge to captain."Uhura interrupted

"Kirk here."He sighed

"Scanners report sudden four degree shift in planet magnetic field."Uhura said "A change in mass also,Sir."

"It's beginning."Spock said understanding what Uhura said. "Unusually rapids shifts."

"On our way lieutenant."Kirk said over at the intercom."I'll hold you off to that half second, Scotty."

The crew ran back to the bridge but Leilani couldn't shake the feeling off of Joe from his earlier behavior. She decided to see if he was alright and hope that he was feeling a bit calmer maybe enough to talk to her. After all that is her job.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. any suggestions or comments Pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Trek TOS just my Oc.**

Chapter 4: The Naked Time part 2

Leilani looked for Joe but had no luck so she went to the break room to have some tea then get back to work. 'I wonder what caused those people to act like that?' She thought while sipping her tea.

"I'll have to thank Mccoy for recommending this tea."Leilani said "It's very refreshing."

At that moment she saw Joe walking in.

"Hi, Joey do you want some tea?"Leilani asked giving him a friendly smile.

"No." he said

Leilani raised an eyebrow looking at Joe. She could tell that he seemed aggravated, Joe inserted the yellow card a bit to roughly into the food synthesizer. He picked up his food , once he sat down he looked at his hand and started to wipe it off his shirt as if trying to clean it.

"Joey, are you okay?"Leilani asked

"I said I'm fine!"Joe snapped

Leilani pulled away slightly startled. She wasn't expecting that reaction,she thought he would be more calm at the moment. A few minutes later two crewmen came into the room, She recognized them as Sulu and Riley to have some coffee and talk about swords.

"Foil, it's a rapier, a thin sword."Sulu said

"All right, So what do you do with it?"Riley asked

"What do you mean, what do you do with it?"Sulu asked

"Self defense? Mayhem? Shish kebab? "Riley asked

"You practice."Sulu said

"For what?"He asked

"Hi Joey,Leilani."Sulu said giving a friendly smile to them.

"Hi."Leilani said

The two were talking while Leilani kept her eye on Joey, he didn't seem to listen to them.

"Hey Joey, You feeling alright?"Sulu asked touching his arm.

Joey pulled away angry. "Get off me! You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears, so just get off my neck!" He snapped

"What's with him?"Sulu asked as he looked at Leilani and Riley.

"Nothing!"Joey said opening the lid of his food.

"It's not nothing joey."Leilani spoke up. "Ever since you got back you've been acting odd. How about we just go in my office and have a small chat."

"Leave me alone!"Joey snapped."All you've been doing is annoying the hell out of me! We don't need another alien freak here! So just leave this ship!"

Leilani felt hurt at his words, she thought she was getting along with everyone in a civilize matter. Everyone else looked up at the sudden commotion. Leilani felt a lot of emotions in the room, she tried to stay calm.

"Joey that was a little harsh."Sulu said

"It's the truth! Why would they even hire a Betazoid? She could be reading my mind right now to get inside my head!" Joey said

"Enough Joey!" Leilani spoke up. "You don't know my people or my culture, here i thought that humans on this ship were a bit more civilized!"

The tension was strong between the two of them, until Uhura's voice over the intercom broke it.

 _Attention, Engine room on stand by alert. All duty personnel to the bridge,acknowledge._

"We've got to leave."Sulu said

"I've got other duties as well."Leilani said getting up from the table.

"Are you alright now, Joey?"Sulu asked

"We're all a bunch of Hypocrites, sticking our noses into something that we've got no business."Joey rambled on. "What are we doing out here, anyway?"

"Take it easy, Joey."Sulu said placing his hand on Joey's arm. Joey immediately pulled away.

Joey got up from the table. Leilani sensed negative emotions from joey, she felt anger,anguish,sadness swirled all around him getting intensified by the minute.

"We bring pain and trouble to us. Leave men and women stuck out in freezing planets until they die."Joey rambled on. "What are we doing out here in space?"

"Joey, calm down."Leilani said softly.

"She's right, just take it easy."Sulu and Riley said simultaneously.

Everyone backed away when Joey picked up a knife from his plate pointing it at them.

"Joey, why don't you go get some rest and I'll go tell the captain about this."Leilani said "Just put the knife down, talk to me okay?"

"If a man was supposed to fly he'd have wings, If he was supposed to be in outer space, He wouldn't need air to breath."Joey said pointing the knife at everyone until Leilani took a step forward her hands up. "He wouldn't need life support systems to keep him from freezing to death."

"I understand, you make valid points on that."Leilani said "Just put the knife down and let's talk about it, no need for unnecessary violence ."

"Joey, she's right put the knife down."Riley said

"You're all steamed up Joe."Sulu said

"We don't belong here, It's not ours, not ours."Joey said "Destroying and watching."

Everyone watched as Joey flipped the knife preparing to stab himself with it.

"We don't belong."He said "I don't belong."

'Not good, more negative emotions, his actions right now, he's becoming suicidal.'Leilani thought

"Joey, You do belong, you're just lost right now. Put the knife down and let's go to sickbay."Leilani said"Before something gets out of hand here."

"NO, you don't get it!"Joey snapped "Six people died down there. Why do i deserve to live? answer me that Counselor!"

"Joey, put the knife down!"Riley said Sulu and Riley grabbed a hold of Joey while Leilani went to the intercom.

"Emergency! Rec room area three nine!" Leilani heard something hit the floor. She glanced to see that Joey stabbed himself with the knife on his stomach. "We need medics!"After she made the call she saw Riley rubbing his hands the same way that joey did.

* * *

After that incident Leilani went to the bridge to give Kirk the full report of what had happened. Once she went inside the bridge she gave kirk the report.

"Tormoleon's record?"Kirk asked taking it off of Leilani's hands.

"Psychiatric file and personality Quotients."Spock said

"Was he trying to kill himself?"Kirk asked

"It's doubtful he meant to. He was confused, self tortured."Spock said

"I was there, Captain, the emotions i felt him give off were the same of anyone with that much intensity to commit suicide."Leilani said "He had mood swings, he felt helpless, severe anxiety and agitation. Truth is i felt more of those from him that it was making me feel uncomfortable that i had to block it out."

"Counselor, he doesn't sound like the man i know."Kirk said

"Well, Sometimes you think you know someone but you don't."Leilani said "The records don't lie and in the very few meetings i had with him he was a bit doubtful."

"What puzzles me is what brought it to the surface with so much force."Spock said

"Did he say anything to you counselor of why he would want to commit suicide?"Kirk asked

"No, he never mentioned anything about suicide, He only mention wanting to see his family soon on the next shore leave."Leilani said "After that he was all cleared to work."

The three of them were a bit puzzled, Seeing that her work was done at the bridge Leilani went back to her office. Still feeling worried about Joey she decided to head towards sick bay. A few minutes later she was shocked to know that joey died.

"That's impossible. "Leilani said "It was only a small stab wound."

"I know, It wasn't that severe."Mccoy said "I've got to him plenty of time, That man should still be alive."  
"It's as if he gave up."Leilani said

"That's the only thing i can think of too, Leilani."Mccoy said

"That's a supposition Doctor, Counselor. Not a fact."Kirk said

"Maybe, I've lost patients before but not like this."Mccoy said "But not Joe's kind, that man doesn't give up."

"Coincidence? Maybe."Kirk said

"I think so too, Captain."Leilani agreed."Ever since Joe came back he acted strange."

"So, you're asking me if its connected?"Mccoy said looking at Leilani and Kirk. "He was decontaminated. Leilani and I ran every test we've ever did on him. We've checked everything possible"

"Bones, Leila. I want the impossible checked out too."Kirk said

"Then i better go check for further records."Leilani said exiting the office.

* * *

Leilani walked towards the bridge to give Spock a summary of her report. She entered the bridge.

"Counselor Rhodes."Spock said turning his head towards her.

"I brought you a summary of what i've gathered so far."Leilani said handing him the report.

"Thank you, Counselor."Spock said

'There it is again mixed emotions, Curiosity,Content.'Leilani thought looking at Spock.

"Is something wrong ?"Leilani asked

"No,Counselor but may i make a small inquiry?"Spock asked

"Of course,Sir."Leilani said

"A few weeks ago, You stopped yourself from saying something. May i inquire to what you were going to say?"

"A friend, sir. I was going to call you my friend."Leilani admitted "But i stopped myself from calling you that because i didn't know how you would react."

"Counselor, I can assure you."He began honestly "I find your presence...delightful. I enjoy our conversations as well as the slight banter we tend to get into. I find that i also enjoy the musical practices that we make as well as the minor, irrelevant conversations that we tend to get into. I would be very pleased to call you my friend."

Leilani couldn't help but smile. Before she could say anything, Spock noticed that Riley was working on controls alone. He noticed that Sulu was gone, as well as how fast they were orbiting towards the planet.

"Why isn't he at his station?"Spock asked while running towards Sulu's seat.

"Magnetic pull, Compensated for,Sir."Riley said "Orbit steady."

"Take over her Rand."Spock ordered

"Yes,sir."Rand said

"Where is Sulu ?"Leilani asked

"Have no fear O'Riley's here."Riley said acting strange as if he was drunk."And one Irishman is worth ten thousand of you."

"Lieutenant Uhura,take over this station."Spock ordered

"Now, that's what i like."Riley said getting off of his seat. "Let the women work too,Universal suffering. "He turn to Leilani eyeing her."Although, i wouldn't mind you working me over, Oh Sweet Counselor-"

"Report to sick bay."Spock ordered

"Sickbay? Exactly where i was heading, sir!"Riley said

Leilani looked at Riley full of concern once he left, she glanced at Spock. He was at the planet with Joe and he didn't show any difference in personality the same Vulcan that she knows. She decided to stay on the bridge to help in communications since they were short handed at the moment.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **don't** **own Star Trek TOS just my Oc.**

Chapter 5:The Naked time part 3

Captain Kirk was discussing with Leilani and Spock about what had happened earlier with Sulu and Riley.

"What were their symptoms?"Kirk asked

"Non violent at this stage."Spock said "Slightly disoriented. Riley seemed pleased with himself-"

"Other than those comments he said towards me, he acted as if he was-'Leilani started

"Irrational or drugged?"Kirk asked

"Precisely."Spock agreed and Leilani nodded.

"Security, Uhura."Kirk said "Both Sulu and Riley, Locate and confine. I want every crewman that comes in contact with them medically checked."

"Sir,Level two Corridor three reports a disturbance."Uhura said pressing a few button in the console, while listening to the ear piece."Sulu is chasing crewman with a sword."

"Put security on it."Kirk ordered

"A sword? He mentioned a sword while i was at the break room."Leilani said

"Fascinating, a pattern is developing."Spock said

"A pattern...the first person that was affected was Tormolen."Leilani said

"He had hidden personality traits being forced to the surface."Spock said "Then Riley, who fancies himself a descendant of Irish kings."

"Next is Sulu, waving his sword around like in the history books of earth's eighteen century."Leilani said

An alarm was sounded and the ship had slight turbulance. Spock made his way to the screen while a few others hold on for a few second and started to analyze the situation.

"Present condition on PSI 2000."Kirk asked

"Gravity pull increasing, we've shifted to 2% and should stabilize our position."Spock said

"Helmsman, stabilize position."Kirk said

"Helm is not answering to control."Rand said

"Warp us out of here."Kirk said

"No, response from engines sir."Leilani said

"Impulse power then blast us out of orbit."Kirk said

"Impulse engines also dead,sir."Rand said

Spock flipped a switch."Engine room, we need power!"He ordered

No sound was heard, Kirk went to his seat and flipped a switch."Scotty, Acknowledge."Kirk said"Our controls are dead."

Kirk turn to Spock."Take her."He said

Leilani sensed someone coming up and recognized who it was."Captain,Wait!"Leilani said grabbing his arm pulling him back from the turbolift, it opened to reveal Sulu without his yellow shirt,full of sweat and holding a rapier.

"Richelieu, at last."Sulu said pointing his sword at Kirk. A few more steps and Kirk would've been hurt if the counselor didn't stop him. Sulu waved his sword around.

"Sulu, put that thing away."Kirk ordered

"For Honor,The queen and france!"Sulu rambled he jab his sword, Kirk,Leilani and Uhura dodged it. Spock made an attempt to grab Sulu from behind but Sulu was quick to turn and point his sword at the Vulcan.

Sulu laughed and waved his sword around like a maniac.

"Sulu."Uhura said getting his attention.

"Ah."He said with a smile.

"Sulu, give me that."Uhura said reaching to grab the sword but Sulu wrapped his arm around Uhura.

"I'll protect you fair maiden."Sulu announced.

"Sorry,Neither."Uhura said trying to get free from his grip.

"Oh,Sulu."Leilani said getting his attention.

"Another fair maiden!"Sulu said letting go of Uhura."I'll protect you!" He grabbed Leilani.

"Oh,Sulu who's the one that's going to protect you."Leilani said

"Wha-" Leilani pushed him stumbling a bit while kirk got him in a headlock, Sulu struggled until Spock used the Vulcan nerve pinch rendering Sulu out cold.

"I'd like you to teach me that sometime."Kirk said

"I'd like to learn that too, that move comes in handy."Leilani said

"Take D'artagnon to sickbay."Spock said

Two crewman took Sulu away, Leilani went with them to have Sulu studied. Sulu was placed on the bed strapped. While Mccoy and Leilani checked the screens for anything odd.

"I can't find anything here."Leilani said

"We've got to keep looking Leila."Mccoy said

"I'm trying here Bones."Leilani said with a sigh. "So far nothing."

The ship suddenly moved by the Turbulance. Leilani found herself being flung into Mccoy's arms hitting the bed. She looked at him, while the ship was still moving he held her tightly that neither of them moved. after a few seconds the ship stopped moving.

"Are you okay?"Leilani asked

"Yes i'm fine. And you?"He asked

"I'm okay."Leilani said "You can get off of me now,Your a bit heavy."

"O-Oh, sorry about that."Mccoy said quickly getting off of her and let out an awkward cough. "I better call the captain."

'He changed a bit in his emotional state...now he's embarrassed? about what? interesting.'Leilani thought

"Sickbay to bridge."Mccoy said in the intercom.

 _Can you tie me into sickbay?_

"I'm getting you,Jim."Mccoy answered "Look, can you keep this beast level? I've Sulu tranquilized. We're running test on him."

"There's nothing unusual in his bloodstream."Leilani said looking over the results."Body functions seem normal."

 _Riley's the immediate threat doctor,Counselor. Is there anyway,Anything you can do to snap him out of it?_

"Negative, until i can get a little farther on these test."Mccoy said

"This is Captain Riley. Crew,i have some additional orders."Riley announced in the intercom cutting off the conversation between sickbay and the bridge.

"Seriously?"Leilani muttered

"In the future, all female crew members will wear their hair loosely about their shoulders like the sweet Counselor."Riley said "And use restraint on putting on your make up, Women should not look made up. But you stay pretty Leilani."

"He seems to like you."Mccoy joked

"He's not in his right mind, Bones i'm going to check if biopsy has the results."Leilani said

"Be careful Leila."Mccoy said

"I will, i'll be back as soon as possible."Leilani said

She left the room and couldn't believe the chaos that's been happening, half of the crew was infected. She saw a man painting the walls, another singing randomly to a yeoman. Leilani wondered if Kirk and the others are okay. She reached in biopsy to pick up the report and walked fast as she could halfway there she bumped into Mccoy.

"You were taking too long, i thought that-'

"That i got infected."Leilani finished what he was thinking.

"Is that the report?"Mccoy asked

"Yes, here just try and find a cure."Leilani said

"Thanks, Leila."Mccoy said giving her a soft smile. He went back to work.

On the way Leilani felt a variety of strong, very strong mixed emotions that she never felt in anyone before. She stopped at the briefing room feeling those mixed emotions from that person. Leilani went in the room to find Spock there sitting in a chair working on a few multiplication numbers. She knew something was wrong with him, she saw his shaky hands and sweat form on his forehead.

"Spock are you okay?"Leilani asked

"I'm in control of my emotions."Spock said looking at the monitor. "Control of my emotions..."

For the first time Spock was showing his emotions in front of Leilani. She felt a swirl of emotions emitting from him. She felt his sadness,Anguish, regret.

"Spock...Spock try to stay calm."Leilani said

"I'm an officer. An officer."He repeated.

"Spock."Leilani said turning his chair so that he was looking at her."Spock, listen to me." She took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Stay calm, your feeling overwhelmed. You are an officer and a good one, you're also a good friend."

Leilani felt something in her hand as if something was crawling, she glanced at her hand in Spock's but nothing was there, The sensation was still lingering.

"My duty...my duty...is..."Spock rambled on."My duty is...to...to..too late. I'm sorry.."

Leilani froze at seeing her Vulcan friend shed a tear. She never saw him do that before it was not like him to do it, to show his emotions. Leilani was shaken and tried to keep her focus on him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll never know, how hard it is being part Vulcan and part human, That you don't know if you belong to one species or another. That your somewhere in between i'll never know."Leilani said "But you should know that you have a good friend here with you, you shouldn't be afraid to show your emotions to someone at least a friend or someone dear to you."

Leilani stopped for a second she was sweating and kept her gaze at Spock. She wasn't feeling herself she tried to regain control but reduced to feeling as if she was intoxicated. Spock was breaking down in front of her.

"Spock, i think your infected and...i might be as well."Leilani said trying have self control.

"Leilani."Spock said looking at her.

"That's the first time i hear you say my name."She said smiling at Spock. "It sounds nice hearing it from you, Spock. When the captain says it's nice too. Bones says my name is sweet but a bit of a mouthful that's how they shorten it to Leila saying that it suited me just fine like that...I wouldn't mind you calling me Leila or Leilani."

"Leilani, when we are alone i feel...i feel other emotions..."Spock said "I don't know why, but i do feel something towards you."

Before she could even regain her senses, she went and kissed the Vulcan. Suddenly the door were open allowing Kirk inside. He was in complete shock seeing His Counselor and first officer kiss. He never expected that those two would kiss.

"Leila..."Kirk said

Leilani pulled away from him and looked at Kirk.

"Kirk..."Leilani said

"Why are you two here? what happened?"Kirk asked

"My mother.."Spock cried "I could never tell her, i loved her."

"My mother, she wouldn't stop bothering me in trying to find someone for me to marry."Leilani said."Every time i meet her she'd ask if i made the right choice in working here...and if i found someone to marry."

"We've got four minutes, maybe five."Kirk said reminding them the current situation.

"An earth woman, living on a planet where love,emotion is bad taste."Spock continued

"My mother...i do love my mother but she can just be...so...so."Leilani rambled "I wished she wouldn't treat me like a child and respect my choice."

"We've got to risk a full power start."Kirk said grabbing Spock pulling him to his feet."The engines were shut off, no time to regenerate."

Leilani looked at Kirk roughly shaking Spock on his shoulders but wasn't responding.

"I respected my father, our customs. I was ashamed of my earth blood.."Spock rambled

Kirk couldn't take it so he slapped Spock across his face.

"Captain!"Leilani gasped getting up.

For a moment it looked like as if Spock regain his logic, but before they knew it he continued rambling.

"Jim, when i feel friendship for you, i'm ashamed."Spock said

Kirk slapped Spock back and forth across his face. Leilani gasped and grabbed Kirk's arm.

"You've got to hear me!"Kirk yelled pulling Leilani away from his arm and continued slapping Spock."We've got to risk implosion!"

"Stop it!"Leilani said

Spock grabbed Kirk's arm before he could hit him again.

"It's never been done!"Spock said returning back to his logic."Understand, Jim? I've spent a whole lifetime learning to hide my feelings."

Kirk hit him again. Spock glared and hit him back, sending him flying onto the table then to the floor.

"Kirk! "Leilani exclaimed

Kirk got back to his feet."We've got to risk implosion, It's our only chance."Kirk said

"It'd never been done."Spock shook his head.

"Don't tell me that again, science officer!"Kirk yelled "It's a theory! It's possible! We may go up into the biggest ball of fire, since the last sun on these parts exploded, but we've got to take that one in ten thousand chance!"

Leilani felt a little scared bit by bit she regain her composure, she looked at her captain and science officer. They were interrupted by Uhura's voice in the intercom.

 _Bridge to Captain,Engineer asked did you find-_

"Yes i found Spock !"Kirk yelled "I'm talking to Spock ,Do you understand?!"

Everyone was quiet as Kirk looked down in his hand,There was no denying it he got infected too.

 _Yes,sir three and a half minutes left._

"I've got it, the disease."Kirk said touching his hand.

"Captain."Leilani said

"Love...You're better off without it, and I'm better off without mine."Kirk said he turn his head looking at the walls."This vessel, I give, she takes. She won't permit me my life. I've got to live hers."

"Jim."Spock said

"Kirk."Leilani said

"I have a beautiful Yeoman."Kirk rambled "Have you noticed her, Spock? You're allowed to notice her...as well as her too. The Captain's not permitted." He glanced at Leilani.

"Jim,There is an Intermix formula."Spock started

"Now i now why it's called a she."Kirk said looking at the ship,backing into the wall."

"It's never been tested."Spock trying to get him to understand the risk of the implosion."It's a theoretical relationship between time and antimatter."

"Flesh woman to touch,to hold."Kirk said not paying attention."A beach to walk on, A few days no braid on my shoulder."

"Jim.."Leilani said

"So close to you and yet so far, Leila.."Kirk rambled."I just can't...Leila.."

Leilani was still trying to fight the disease she slowly got back to being herself again, she glanced at Spock and he seemed to drown out the drug somehow. She guessed that being a Vulcan he was able to fix himself. The doors open and Scotty walked inside the room.

"Scotty..."Kirk said losing control of himself."Help..."

"Stand by to intermix."Spock said

Uhura made an announcement over the intercom, Things were getting worse and the temperature was rising.

"I've got to hang on."Kirk said trying to fight the disease."Tell them clear the corridors,The turbolift. Hurry."

Spock and Scotty nodded and left the briefing room. Leilani turn to Kirk.

"I'll go check if they made the antidote."Leilani said

"Leila..."Kirk said fighting the disease."Hurry." Leilani nodded and went back to sickbay. Kirk looked around the ship."Never lose you...never."

* * *

Leilani went to sickbay.

"Bones, did you make the antidote?"Leilani asked

"I did, we have to hurry."Mccoy said he rolled up her sleeve and injected the medicine.

"Thanks."Leilani said"Let's go."

They manage to inject most of the crew and quickly went to the bridge. As soon as the captain walked out of the turbolift. Mccoy tore Kirk's sleeve and injected the medicine to Kirk. Everyone looked at the captain as he sat down in his chair. He was slowly coming back to his old self. He pressed the button in the intercom.

"Engine room, we're set."Kirk said "Hyperbolic course."

"Direction,sir?"Navigation asked

"It doesn't matter. The way we came."He said

"Course laid in,sir."Sulu said

Kirk looked at Yeoman Rand he reached out his hand to touch her.

"No beach to walk on..."Kirk said remembering his words.

"Sir?"she asked not understanding what he said.

"Captain."Leilani said

"It's nothing counselor."Kirk said

"Yes,sir."Leilani said 'Sadness...he must feel so lonely...'She thought "Remember my office is always open, to just talk."

"Thanks,Counselor."Kirk said

 _Bridge,we're ready_

"Engage."Kirk ordered

Everyone waited anxiously as the ship's engines began to push them away from the rapidly approaching planet. Suddenly the lights went out. The ship rose fast making everyone fall back. The lights came back resulting in being successful, they were in a safe distance away from the planet. The doors opened allowing Spock to come onto the bridge.

"Are you alright,Jim?"Spock asked

Kirk nodded."Are you?"Kirk asked

Spock nodded.

"We found a cure."Mccoy said."We're over that part of it."  
"Obviously, we were successful."Spock said"The engines imploded."

"Captain, My velocity gauge is off the scale."Sulu said

"Engine power went off the scale as well."Spock said "We're now traveling faster than is possible for normal space."

"Check elapse time, ."Kirk said

"My chronometer's running backwards,sir."Sulu said

"Time warp."Kirk gasped softly."We're going backwards in time."

"I haven't seen anything like this before, Very interesting."Leilani said

"Helm,Begin reversing power."Kirk ordered.

Everyone watched as the ship came to a slow stop.

"Helm,answering sir."Sulu said "Power reversing."

The chronometer began to move slowly in normal time.

"We're back to normal time,Captain."Spock said looking at the console.

"Engine's ahead, warp one."Kirk ordered

"Warp one,sir."Sulu said

" Spock?"Kirk said

"Yes,sir."He said

"The time warp, what did it do to us?"Kirk asked looking at the outer space.

"We've regressed in time 71 hours."Spock said "It is now three days ago,Captain."

'Three days...'Leilani thought glancing at the screen.'Now that is very interesting, I never thought that this could happen.'

"We have three days to live over again."Spock said.

"Not those last three days."Kirk chuckled.

"I agree with you, Captain."Leilani said "I don't want to re live those days."

"This does open some intriguing prospects, Captain."Spock pointed out."Since the formula worked, we can go back in time, to any planet, any era."

"We may risk it someday, ."Kirk nodded."Resume course to our next destination, ."

"Course laid in sir."Sulu answered

"I better check if on sickbay."Leilani said

Before she left she glanced at Spock, She wanted to apologize for her behavior about the kiss. She knew it wasn't her fault it was the disease, She just couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. Before she stepped inside she glanced at Spock. When their eyes met she looked the other way and went inside the turbolift. He raised his eye brow a bit curious at her behavior.

"Steady as she goes."Kirk said

The ship warped into Outerspace with no difficulty. As everyone went back to work feeling relieved that the whole fiasco is over.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Trek just my Oc. Okay so a few chapters will be about My Oc Leilani and her family and a few others too. So enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6

Leilani didn't have a good morning, she barely slept at the previous events that happened a few weeks ago. Though she tried to act as if nothing happened but sadly she couldn't forget. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. Her mind wandered at what Spock told her, Then to what Kirk said. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable of course it was normal feeling like that. She knew she couldn't avoid them, even if she could she had to perform her duties without fail. In the end she decided not to mention anything unless if any of them wanted to talk about it.

'One step at a time, Leilani.'She thought to herself she opened a drawer to take out a very old music box. She opened it and a soft melody was played, she smiled lightly listening to the melody.

 _Counselor Rhodes, please report to the transporter room._

She pressed the button on the table next to the intercom"This is Rhodes,I'll be on my way."Leilani said she closed the box and proceeded to the transporter room.

* * *

"I don't know what this box holds Captain."Scotty said

"Does this box appose a danger to the crew or anyone on this ship?"Kirk asked looking at the silver box with a face imprinted on it.

"It does not seem so,Captain."Spock said

"I'm here Captain, ,Scotty... "Leilani said once she got closer to the transporter the face came alive.

"I hold a message for Leilani Rhodes." It said "Diana Rhodes and the Valeri family will soon arrive. The momentous day is close at hand. Rejoice!"the box gave a hearty laugh then went back to sleep mode.

"No...No..."Leilani muttered with a grim expression etched onto her face.

"What's going on, Counselor?"Kirk asked

The lid of the box slammed opened surprising a few officers, Jewels of all kinds were spread on the floor.

"Jewels...a lot of them."Scotty said

"They're bonding gifts..."Leilani finding her voice."It's what you call wedding presents."

"Who's getting married?"Kirk asked clearly a bit confused at this.

Leilani took a deep breath and answered."I am, Captain."She said

She felt everyone in the room clearly shocked at her announcement, She glanced at Kirk,Spock and was surprise to feel that they were clearly more shocked to this, the Vulcan quickly went back to his usual self. A few minutes later they were in Kirk's Office.

"I was certain that it would never happen captain, The years i would be on this mission and my other duties. The distance that it has taken me from home..."Leilani explained "In case if you didn't know it's my peoples culture, Genetic bonding is a Betazoid tradition. My fathers closest friend is a man name Casey, He's a betazoid and married a human woman by the name of Sara. So i'm to be married to their son who's a childhood friend of mine. They sent a message along with the gift saying that they'll be here soon to discuss the wedding."

"Will you and your...Husband will be staying with the ship,Counselor?"Kirk asked Leilani could feel that he was hurt and still trying to comprehend at the sudden news.

Leilani didn't know what to say, after all this was sudden. She never had the intention of marrying anyone at the moment, but she knew she had to follow Betazed tradition.

"I can't give you an answer until i talk to my...my mate."Leilani spoke."But it's unlikely that i'll stay here and continue my work."

She looked at Kirk, he got up from his seat and took Leilani by her hands.

"All i can say is...Congratulations,Leila."Kirk said

"Don't be sad, Captain."Leilani whispered

Kirk let go of her hands."If you'll excuse me i'll be on the bridge."He said leaving the room.

She turn to look at Spock, The entire time he hasn't said a single word but she could feel that he was a bit sad even though he tried not to show it.

"I will see you later, Counselor."Spock said

Spock left while Leilani leaned at the wall taking a few beep breaths, She felt nervous about all of this that's happening in her life. She decided to just talk things over to her mate when he gets here.

* * *

"What? Leilani is getting married?" Mccoy said talking to Kirk in his office."To who?"

"It's an arrange marriage."Kirk said "I think i might need some of that brandy, doctor. This is all so sudden."

"Tell me about it, She's only been here for almost three months."Mccoy said "I still can't believe it, whoever he is..he better treat her right."

"I...We might lose a valuable member in the crew."Kirk said"She doesn't know if she'll continue to work here."

"Jim, it's her choice to stay here or live her life and marry whoever she wants."Mccoy said

"But what if-"

"Look Leila can handle herself and if she does need help then she'll go to us for help."Mccoy said "Your the captain and you're responsible for the safety of the crew and those that are on this ship."

"Yeah, but she never told us that she's engaged."Kirk said

"She has her reasons of not telling us. Look Jim, you can either sulk here or just be happy for her."Mccoy said "I hope that it all goes well for her."

Kirk didn't say a word and just took a swig of the brandy, trying to keep it together. Mccoy even though he said those words he still felt surprised when Kirk told him about Leilani. The doors opened and Leilani walked through the door.

"Captain, Doctor."Leilani said "My...mate and his family will be here as well as my mother in the transport room, They wish to meet my friends in the transport room to welcome them."

"Okay, Leila just give me a minute and I'll meet you there."Kirk said

"Alright, Captain."Leilani said

"I'm coming with you now, Leilani."Mccoy said

"Okay."Leilani said

Both of them left the room and walked to the hallway.

"Congratulations."Mccoy said

"Thank you,Doctor."Leilani said

"So i hope this guy isn't like Spock. I don't think i can handle another emotionless machine."Mccoy said

"I don't think he's that emotionless."Leilani said"I'm sure there's a small spark of emotion that's waiting to come out of that mask."  
Mccoy gave a dry laugh."The day that Spock shows any kind of feelings is the day that Hell freezes over."

"That's just being mean,Bones."Leilani said lightly chuckling. The two went into the turbolift to go to their destination.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter you'll meet the parents, Her mate and her mother.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Trek just my Oc. My Oc's mother might have a bit of Lwaxana's personality, well because i like her and Deanna troi too so i hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

Chapter 7

Leilani and Kirk were in the transporter room along with Mccoy,Spock.

"Remember that Betazoids all believe in honesty so they might say things that you think that they might be rude but it's how we are."Leilani said

"It's alright,Counselor i'm sure it'll be fine."Kirk sais

'That's what you say now until you meet them.'Leilani thought

A few minutes later three people were beamed into the ship.

"I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise."Kirk introduced himself."Welcomed aboard."

The older woman smiled at the captain. The older man looked around the ship.

"This is an amazing ship you have,Captain."The older man said "I looked forward to this visit, I'm Casey Valeri, This is my wife Sara and our son Angelo."

The woman smiled and looked around until her eyes landed on Leilani.

"You couldn't be..."Sara started

"I'm Leilani."She said

Sarah got off the transporter beamed, Leilani could sense her happiness radiating off the woman.

"Oh, Leilani, darling!"Sara beamed hugging the betazoid woman. "I haven't seen you in years, you've grown so much."

 _"Leilani, you've grown into a fine young woman."_ Casey said telepathically to her.

" _Thank you, I hope that everything went well in your trip."_ Leilani said to him.

 _"Yes, everything was fine a little bumpy but fine."_ Casey said to her.

She glanced at the captain a bit confused. "Captain,this is how we talk, we talk using telepathy."

"Oh, right."Kirk said

A young man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes looked at Leilani, a small shy smile etched onto his face.

"I'm Angelo, it's nice to meet you captain."Angelo said shaking his hand. He turn to Leilani."You've changed a lot..."

"You too."Leilani said

"Isn't this wonderful? "Sara said getting teary eyed smiling at her husband.

"I brought you something."Angelo said holding a blue rose."It's a chameleon rose, It changes color with the mood of its owner."

The rose slowly turned from blue, to light pink then white.

"It's wonderful."Leilani smiled holding the flower. "Thank you."

Kirk looked at them, wondering what he should do next.

"This is Leonard Mccoy."Leilani said "This is ,They are my friends."

 _"He's a Vulcan."_ Casey said to Leilani. Looking at Spock.

 _"He may be a Vulcan but he is my friend."Leilani said_

"Where is my mother?"Leilani asked

"You're mother is still in the other ship, Leilani."Angelo said

"Why?"She asked

"Uh, Hey captain is there a place where my parents can rest?"Angelo asked trying to changed the subject.

"We're not tired."Casey said "I'd like to take a look at this fine ship."

"Casey, you know full well why Diana doesn't want to beam up until i leave."Sara bitterly said

 _"Did my mother had a spat with yours again?"Leilani asked Angelo_

 _"Yes, unfortunately. It's about the wedding._ "Angelo said to her.

"Yoeman, why don't you show them their quarters, i'll join you later."Kirk said to the female yeoman.

She left with the trio.

"One is ready to beam in, Sir."Scotty said

"Beam her up."Kirk said

"He seems like a fine young man."Mccoy said

"Yes, He does."Leilani said "But he seemed surprised at meeting me."

"Beaming up,captain."Scotty said

"I should warn you three, my mother can be a bit...Eccentric."Leilani said to them. Kirk gave her an odd look as well as Mccoy.

After a minute an older woman with long dark brown hair around her late thirties wearing a long betazoid style dress.

"Ugh, I hate that, it makes me feel nauseous."She said She smiled at Leilani.

"Hello, mother."Leilani said with a smile.

 _"No, don't say it, think it."_ Diana said to her telepathically. _"Use your mind."_

"Hello, mother."Leilani said with a hint of annoyance.

The men looked at the mother and daughter.

 _"Oh,Leilani...did living on this ship changed you so much?"_ Diana said

Diana got off the pad and looked at the three men.

"Don't tell you are the captain."Diana said to Kirk. "He must be the doctor and he's her Vulcan friend, the ones that she told me in her letters."

"Let me show you to your room, mother."Leilani said "What happened to that valet of yours?"

"I had to fire him."Diana said walking with Leilani and Kirk. "The valet was strongly attracted to me, his thoughts were truly pornographic, he thought i was attracted to him even though i told him i wasn't interested."

Once they made it to the turbolift, Diana was still talking.

"Although, Angelo couldn't stop talking about you."Diana said "He wanted to see you so badly, his thoughts were always towards you, he kept thinking 'Is Leilani okay? when do i see her again? Will she like me?-"

"Mother, Stop."Leilani said

"I could handle him, but that woman's inane chatter, oh it was a miracle that i made it here at all."Diana rambled. "How do you like the Valeri family,Captain?"

"Oh, i find them pleasant."Kirk said

"I find it shocking that they changed in these years since my husband passed away."Diana said "It's probably because Sara wanted to go back to earth with her son and husband, only to visit Betazed during the holidays. As you know Betazoids tend to read the thoughts of others that does see us grow much faster than the typical plodding human."

" _Mother,That's enough. The captain just thought that you insulted him, please do not insult the captain or any of the other humans on this ship. Remember Angelo is half human too."_ Leilani said to her mother telepathically." _Please watch what you say in front of the humans."_

" _So, you're not out of practice."_ Diana said to her." _Good, I'm glad Little one."_

After a few minutes of silence They escorted Diana to her room. Kirk left Diana and Leilani to unpack a bit and spend some time with eachother.

"Leilani, I'm sorry for what happened. Casey tracked me down and reminded me of the vows we did."Diana said

"Mother, I'm having some trouble believing in those vows as once i did."Leilani admitted still holding the chameleon rose was still white.

"Leilani..."Her mother said with a concern look on her face looking at her daughter.

Leilani took a deep breath."But I'll honor them, of course."Leilani said "I'm a Betazoid."

Diana smiled at her daughter lovingly, she took her daughter's hand.

"You know i was hoping that you would find your Imzadi here. If you did then we've would've talked it out into a compromised."Diana said "That's why i was so persistent in asking you if you met someone here."

"Mother..."Leilani said the rose turned from white to blue. "I don't know if i truly found my Imzadi on this ship yet. But as i said before I will honor those vows."

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I accept any suggestions that would help me be a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Trek just My Ocs.**

Chapter 8

Leilani was in the breakroom with Uhura telling her about what had happened earlier on the ship. When she was done Uhura offered her some ice cream from the food synthesizer saying that it might comfort her and in some way having that did help.

"Do you like it?"She asked

"Yes, it's very tasty."Leilani said "I haven't had ice cream in betazed, this is quite good." She took another spoonful of the frozen treat.

"So, what are you going to do after you get married?"Uhura asked

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Angelo about it."Leilani said

"Do you love him?"Uhura said

"I like him..."Leiani said.

"But you don't love him."She said

Leilani looked down t her plate, taking a moment to answer. "No, but maybe it can grow to love in time."Leilani said"It is how it's done in betazed i can't turn my back on it, it's tradition."

Leilani looked at her friend and smiled sadly."Don't be sad for me my friend instead just be happy for me, why don't you be my bridesmaid?"Leilani asked

"Of course, i'd be happy to."Uhura said smiling at her friend.

"Leilani! There you are!"Diana said walking into the room and stood in front of her daughter."Come with me."

"Goodbye Uhura,I'll see you later."Leilani said

 _'Little one, you wouldn't believe what that woman just said.' Diana said to her telepathically to Leilani._

 _'What's wrong mother?'Leilani said_

 _'Sara just said that we should do a traditional earth wedding here, that's just ludicrous.'She said walking clearly frustrated.'I do not want that kind of ceremony.'_

 _'But mother she said that because she is human, it's normal that she would say that.'Leilani said 'I think a traditional earth ceremony would be nice too.'_

 _'No, we will have a traditional Betazoid wedding! None of that earth ceremony.'Diana said_

 _'Father would've agreed.'Leilani said_

 _'Only because he was so obsessed with all that earth objects that you got hooked on it too.'Diana said  
_

"Counselor Rhodes."

Leilani and Diana stopped their conversation to turn their heads at the owner of that voice, Leilani smiled at her captain.

"Captain."Leilani said.

"We'll have dinner later to..to celebrate your engagement."He said

"That's a wonderful idea captain!"Diana said "Now we'll have to have a few traditional betazoid meals, you'll have to show me where the kitchen is to help them make it."  
"Mother..."Leilani started

"Oh, don't worry dear, the captain is fine in showing me where it is."Diana said "It will help keep his mind preoccupied with what's happening to you, he's feeling sad at the moment thinking that you would leave-"

"Let me show you where it is."Kirk said cutting off the conversation practically dragging Diana.

 _'I will see you later Little one!'_ Diana said to her a bit too cheerfully.

Leilani smiled and let out a sigh."Things are getting a bit more lively with my mother around."Leilani muttered 'The thought of leaving makes me sad, the ship, my friends, my duties here.'

Leilani went back to her office to find a single chameleon rose on her desk. She looked at it and touched the petals of the flower.

"Do you like it?"Angelo asked walking to her office.

"I do, it brightens the room a bit."Leilani said

"So...you heard from your mother that my mother suggested of having a traditional earth wedding on the ship."Angelo said sitting down on one of the chairs while she sat one across from him.

"I did, i don't mind as long as everyone agrees to having a wedding."Leilani said

"But your mother is having a rough time about it, i know that she wants a betazoid wedding and my father wants that too."Angelo said"He said he seen too many earth weddings in his life that it's better to stick to our roots."

"I'm sorry about her behavior towards your mother."Leilani said

"It's alright."Angelo said

Leilani looked at Angelo as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"Leilani...i..well..."Angelo started "Why don't we spend the day together, to get to know each other? if you're free that is, i don't want your captain mad at you thinking that your not doing your duties."

"Actually i'm free right now."Leilani said "It has been a long while since we last spoke to each other."

The rest of the day Leilani showed Angelo around the ship and told him stories about a few adventures that she heard the other members of the crew had before she got assigned. While Angelo told him about what he was doing in his life, his hobbies and asked about her interest as well.

"So what do you do when you're feeling bored around here?"Angelo asked

"Well...sometimes in the break room i sing with Uhura, i usually play chess and the violin with my friend Spock."Leilani said

"Spock?"Angelo said

"He's a friend."Leilani said

"Only a friend?"Angelo said

"Of course, why would you ask that?"Leilani said

"It's just whenever you talk about your Captain or other male friends i sensed that your fond of them as if you like them."Angelo said

"Of course i'm fond of them, they are my friends and accept me for who i am."Leilani said "You know that there's very few people or alien species that accepts our stye of complete honesty, some are scared and afraid of that."

"I know, being on earth i learned a few things about humans."Angelo said "It was really hard growing up there, i was glad to visit betazed on the holidays to breath easier."

"Yes me too."Leilani admitted.

"I still don't get why humans try to lie sparing the feelings instead of just telling them whats on their mind."Angelo said "It would be easier our style of honesty."

Before Leilani could say anything she sensed her mother outside walking in the room looking at them with a smile.

 _"Ah! there you two are! Come! The banquette will begin soon! I helped make all the traditional betazoid meals!"_ Diana telepathically said to them.

A few minutes later the guest, a few friends and crew mates were invited. Angelo's parents were talking with Kirk.

"We talked it over captain and the ceremony will be tomorrow, if you agree."Sara said Diana looked at them while talking to her daughter."Captain, would it be possible for you to perform the ceremony?"

"Well yes, if all parties request it."Kirk said

"All parties do not request it."Diana said butting in the conversation.

"Mother, do not start."Leilani muttered

"Little one let me handle this."Diana said

"Little one?"Mccoy teased"How cute."

"Do not start Mccoy."Leilani said she turn to her mother. _"Mother don't start please."_

"It is simply out of the question, Unfortunately you are not practice in the ways of Betazed joining."Diana said

"Logically speaking She is right Captain."Spock said "Since Counselor Rhodes is the only Betazoid on this ship, you are not familiar with her culture,Traditions and so you are unqualified to do a betazed joining."

"Spock, you just gotta love his logic."Mccoy said sarcastically

"He is qualified to do a traditional earth ceremony which is what this will, me and my husband agreed to it."Sara said

Diana chuckled. "Here i thought you had no sense of humor."Diana said "An earth wedding? Ridiculous!"

"My Family and i are living on earth now."Sara snapped.

"So that's why you want that backward ritual."Diana said "Terrible to see a woman go downhill like this."

"Mother!"Leilani scolded her mother.

"I found someone that will conduct the joining of a Betazoid ceremony, the matter is settled."Diana said walking away clearly saying that the conversation is over.

'I can't believe this...'Leilani thought letting out a sigh.'I need a drink...'

Leilani watched Angelo talking with his parents while Leilani apologized to her captain about her mother's behavior for the second time. After that little dispute everything was going smoothly. Leilani saw Spock talking to Kirk, once Kirk left to talk to a few guest she decided to talk to him.

"Didn't i tell you that my mother is a little...eccentric."Leilani said

"Agreed."Spock said

"This dinner can't get any worse can it?"Leilani asked

"That question is irrelevant since i do not know the outcome of it."Spock said

"Me either i just thought that...Oh never mind."Leilani said She glanced at Kirk as he glanced back at her.

Leilani walked toward him in a private corner, hoping to speak to him about something important.

"Captain."Leilani said

"Counselor."Kirk said taking a drink.

"I had a talk with Angelo and...i won't continue on this mission, once i get married i'll go back to Betazed with Angelo."Leilani said she felt Kirk's emotions mixture of Shock,anger, sadness and hurt. She saw him grip his glass a bit tighter and nodded.

"I see...then tomorrow is your last day with us."Kirk said

"Yes, your the only person i told."Leilani said "I'll tell the news to Doctor mccoy and Spock soon."Leilani said

"Will you excuse me i have other matters to attend to."Kirk said hastily walking away from Leilani.

'Those emotions...Captain...I am sorry captain. I just hope that they stop this constant bickering i feel that it will drive me crazy.' She thought.'I'm already am upset about everything that's happening but i can't just turn my back on my roots...my people's tradition...i'm truly upset by this...i wish there was something that can be done.'

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Happy holidays everyone!**


	9. Author's note

**Hi everyone I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while you know since the holidays and such it was pretty busy. But i will try and have a chapter up soon. Currently I'm looking for a beta reader to proofread my chapters. Since in the reviews a few number of people pointed out a few spelling errors and my grammar, my grammar isn't that good but i try to improve it, but there's always some that i don't notice it.  
**

 **Anyway if any of you guys want to be my beta reader feel free to pm me.**

 **See ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Trek just my Ocs.**

Chapter 9

"Leila, want some?"Mccoy asked holding some brandy.

"No, thank you."Leilani said "So are you alright?"

"How can i be okay, if one of my friends is leaving the ship."Mccoy said "You really are something Leila. I still don't like the idea of you getting married like that but i can't stop you."

"I know, you're not the only one that thought of that."Leilani said

"I'm glad to know i'm not the only one that thinks of this engagement."Mccoy said

A few minutes later everyone was seated on the large table. Leilani was sitting next to Angelo.

"A toast to the young couple and their families."Kirk said raising his glass. "And that this union would be a productive one."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted. Leilani raised her glass but she didn't feel the need to take a sip of the alcohol at the moment.

 _'Leilani, are you okay?"_ Angelo asked her telepathically.

' _I'm fine.'_ Leilani said to him.

"Captain, i am sure you know that Leilani and i are going back to betazed a few days after the wedding."Angelo said

A bell was rung as all betazoids except Leilani ate. She was just in deep thought while Sara had an annoyed look on her face.

"Must you do that?"Sara asked seemingly irritated at the bell.

"As well as you know it is the betazed way of giving thanks for the food we eat."Diana said

"You never did this when you visited us back at earth."Sara said

"I do it now."Diana snapped

 _'Oh, Little one i still can't believe that she will be part of our family, i don't think Angelo is good enough for you.'_ Diana said to Leilani telepathically. _'I would rather have the Captain as your husband or even that Vulcan.'_

Leilani gave her mother a look and secretly wished that she would stop it. ' _The captain always say nice things about you i can feel that he feels something towards you. That Vulcan even though he doesn't show it, you could feel that he seems a bit troubled at the news that your leaving.'  
_

 _'Mother...did you read their thoughts?'_ Leilani asked She only read their minds if it was work related to evaluate them never read their minds without asking unlike her mother of having the habit to do so.

' _Oh, i see that the doctor has a few things in his mind about you too. I had a feeling about that but i think it's more of a friendship nothing more.'_ Diana said

Leilani let out a sigh lightly gripping her glass.

"I am curious about the betazed ceremony you mentioned."Spock said "Counselor Rhodes only mentioned a few things but not the ceremony."

"Why i'd be delighted to tell you, it's an ancient ceremony widely regarded as the most beautiful in the universe."Diana said full of pride."After the young couple remove their clothing...'

"Wait a minute, the couple get naked?"Mccoy asked, Leilani could feel herself heat up, she hasn't said anything about the betazed wedding.

"Not just the couple all guest must go unclothe."Diana said "It honors the act of love being celebrated."

"Mother, i think that's enough."Leilani said

"Oh don't worry Leilani, apparently a few males in this room rather like the idea of seeing you naked, you do have those hips suited for childbearing after all."Diana bluntly said "I think Angelo here would want to see you unclothe. Sara don't worry about those strechmarks im sure some make up would-"

"Diana! "Casey said

"Stop this petty bickering all of you! I had enough of it!"Leilani snapped slamming her hands on the table getting their attention. "Especially you, mother! you always have something to say to Sara just leave her alone!"

Leilani took the bell from the table and threw it hitting the wall as she ran off in anger. A few people were whispering and gasped at Leilani's outburst, Spock raised an eyebrow while Mccoy couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at that scene while Kirk stayed quiet. He glanced at the wedding party Sara and Casey were clearly surprised while Diana was quiet and kept on eating. Angelo on the other hand lightly chuckled and tried not to snicker.

Leilani wanted to get away from there, she knew she'd go back and apologize to them for her outburst but she just couldn't take it anymore the constant bickering and her mother not knowing how hard it was for Leilani to try and fit in. Trying to get used the the different customs and species while being herself yet at the same time she felt trapped. She looked at the window seeing the vast stars twinkling.

"Leilani...I was surprised at what you did."Angelo said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my temper..."Leilani said

"Don't be sorry I'm actually happy."Angelo said giving her a small smile.

"Happy? For losing my temper?"Leilani said

"Yes...you see..I have to be honest with you."Angelo said he moved his hand gripping hers ever so lightly giving a soft squeeze. "I don't want to marry you."

Leilani didn't know why but she smiled brightly. Angelo gave her a curious look she then hugged him.

"I'm so glad!"Leilani said

"I was expecting a slap in the face or something not a hug, but I'll take it."He said after she released him from the hug.

"I feel the same, I don't want to marry you. It's not that you're not attractive or smart I just don't have feelings for you only a strong friendship."Leilani said

"I feel the same, I didn't want to upset my parents and your mother...I tried finding the right time to tell them but they wouldn't listen."Angelo said" I just decided to honor those vows."

"Me too I wanted to honor the vows too. But if both of us don't want to get married then let's tell them together. " Leilani said "So how do we tell them? Truthfully I'm scared on how they will react."

"I'm scared too, I haven't seen anyone breaking off an engagement before much less a traditional betazed engagement."Angelo said

 **Hey guys, I'm back from the very long vacation so I'll be posting chapters for my other stories soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Author's note 2

**Hi everyone I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but I will try to have a chapter up soon, if any of you guys have any suggestions or ideas in this story feel free to Pm me or leave a review for those that don't have an account here.  
**

 **Feel free to read my other stories too! And Check out the stories of my friend Ravegirl346 she's got a few that are good! My favorite is Miyuki Hatake story that she's still writing. Bye guys!**


	12. Author's note 3

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long while but I've been having a bit of a writers block, I'm opened to any suggestions or ideas in my story. So Please Pm me for anything. And thanks you guys for reading and liking my story.**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'We tell them together.'Angelo said telepathically to Leilani.

She nodded and felt nervous, her heart hammering in her chest, her palm were sweaty. Angelo wasn't doing so well either, even though he kept telling her it'll be fine. Leilani glanced at Angelo and her eyes softened.

"You met someone."Leilani whispered so low that Angelo could hear.

"Yes, it's someone I met on earth."Angelo replied reaching in his pocket taking out what looked like a piece of paper. "She has a hobby of collecting old earth objects one was a camera, we took an old fashioned earth picture." He showed the picture of him with his arms around a woman with long honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Her name is Rebecca Jones, she's studying to be an artist."

"She looks beautiful, how long have you've been seeing her?" She asked

"A few months, she's my Imzadi." He confessed "That's why I don't want to marry you, I planned on proposing to her."

"She's pretty, I do hope you'll propose to her."Leilani said

"I hope so too."he replied placing the picture back in his pocket.

Angelo and Leilani walked down the hallway of the enterprise. Making their way to the turbo lift.

"What about you Leilani? Have you found your imzadi?" Angelo asked

"No, I haven't." Leilani replied

"Are you sure?" Angelo asked "I do sensed some form of strong emotion from your friends."

"Yes, there's nothing between me or my friends." Leilani said

"I've seen the way he stares at you, I've even felt that he had a sort of longing for you, every time he sees you." Angelo added.

"Who?" Leilani asked

But their conversation was quickly interrupted by the turbo lift slowing to a crawl, before stopping and opening its doors to reveal Spock and Kirk.

Leilani straighten herself up and acknowledge their presence with a nod. The Captain and Spock stepped into the lift, the doors closing behind them. Both men stood on The side of the betazoids, Spock's eyes drifted immediately to Leilani.

Her eyes met his for a moment; dark eyes locking onto deep brown. There was a certain look in his eyes that Leilani was unable to understand, almost as if he wanted to speak to her about something that seemed to trouble him. Leilani then felt something a somewhat sad and longing from someone else she glanced at her Captain that he was emanating those emotions.

She waited for any of those two to speak But the doors swooshed open again, forcing them to look away. All four of them stepped out.

"They were very quiet."Angelo commented

"I think they have a lot on their mind, sometimes they don't want to talk about it until their ready."Leilani said

"I know, it's always a bit difficult to talk to humans like that."Angelo said "Just like back at the university I sometimes get headaches when we have an examination."

"Really?" Leilani asked

Both of them kept talking for a while to try to relax a bit before they break the news to their parents.

"Jim? Leila asked me to check up on you." McCoy said walking into Kirk's room with a concern look on his face.

"I'm fine bones." He reassured

"You don't look fine, ever since She announced her engagement you've been acting odd, not yourself." McCoy replied "I know you care about her Jim, I do too. But this is her choice, her people's traditions."

"So what? That doesn't mean she has to follow those traditions not being able to marry someone you love? Just marrying someone practically by force not by your own will?"Kirk replied passing by McCoy to the door.

"Where are you going Jim?"He asked

"To talk to Leila." Kirk said exiting his room.

Kirk was practically running through the hallway trying to find Leilani, surely this isn't what she wants does she? To just marry someone in those circumstances? He felt like he had to at least know what she feels in all of this. He just wants to know if she'll actually be happy doing this...and if she is happy then he'll be at least be a little at ease knowing that she'll be fine.

He manage to find the Councelor's room by the time he reached there he saw Leilani in a tender embrace with Angelo.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something here."Kirk said as the two betazoids let go of eachother.

"Actually, you weren't interrupting anything Sir."Angelo said he turn to Leilani with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."Leilani said as Angelo left. Leilani glanced at her captain and could feel his emotions all pent up and mixed up. "Captain is something wrong?"

"Are you happy Leila?" Kirk asked

"Happy? Well yes I am happy."Leilani replied he shook his head.

""That's not what I meant I meant are you really happy about this?" Kirk asked

"This? "Leilani repeated her eyes widen a bit. "Oh...you mean about the engagement well I have something to tell-"

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, I'm sure if you and that man talk it over you might realize that you don't have to blindly follow your traditions if you don't want to."Kirk said "You don't have to accept it because well..." Kirk kept on rambling a bit until Leilani placed her index finger to stop him from talking.

"Captain I'm not marrying Angelo."Leilani said his eyes widen at the unexpected news. "I know what you are thinking, why? Well because we don't love eachother we were both tied to our traditions and did not want to disappoint our families, me and Angelo talked to our parents and they seemed to accept the fact that we were honest about what we felt about all of this. " Leilani smiled softly. "Also because Angelo already has someone waiting for him on earth so he will go back and marry her."

"So your family is fine?"He asked

"Yes, my mother was so relieved, I gave Angelo most of my bonding gifts to him to use for his wedding." Leilani said with a soft smile. "He gave me an invitation to his wedding in a couple of months. So I will continue my work on starfleet if you wish me to continue Captain."

Kirk smiled softly at her. "You already know my answer Counselor."Kirk said

Leilani nodded. "I know."she said "I'll go tell McCoy and Spock the news." She walked towards the exit and smiled at Kirk.

'At least everything worked out alright...Most betazoids families would not have taken it so well like my mother or Angelo's family they would've forced us to marry for other reasons but I'm glad that they understood and I wish Angelo all the luck in the world.' Leilani thought she smiled going to sickbay to tell her friend the news.

"What? You're not getting married?"McCoy said in disbelief.

"It's as you heard, the wedding is cancelled, Angelo and his family will be going back to earth while my mother is going back to betazed." Leilani said. "We talked it out and we agreed that it wasn't going to work out."

"I'm glad it worked out Leila."McCoy said giving her a soft smile. "Some families would rather push their traditions on their children seeing them miserable instead of being happy and free to make their own choice."

"I know, I thought about the same thing Bones."Leilani said "I'm happy that they understood."

After having a nice chat with McCoy, Leilani went to the break room to see Spock playing with his harp. She took a seat across from him and started to hum happily as soon as he was done playing Leilani told him the news that she wasn't going to marry Angelo and that she was staying to continue her work. As Usual she didn't see a reaction from the Vulcan but she could feel the slight content feeling that he was clearly radiating off, she was actually fine with it, it meant that he actually is happy that she was staying even if he did not want to show it but that's one of the perks of being a betazoids. Leilani continued to hum happily listening to the soft music.

 **Sorry it took so long Please leave a review, I accept any comments that would help me become a good writer if you have any ideas feel free to Pm me!**


	14. Author's note 4

**Hi guys! sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a long while...i was really busy with stuff mostly with family and now more since it's the holidays now. Anyway i will try to post a chapter really soon! Also i'm still trying to decide who Leilani's love interest will be if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to pm me! i'm opened to any ideas.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Yes, i'm alive i'm sorry that i haven't posted any chapters in the past few months stuff happens and it took control but i manage to make and oost this chapter it's part of the enemy within! Further along the story i will announce who's Leilani's love interest.**

Chapter 11

It was another day at the ship, Leilani heard that a few members of the crew members transported below the planet to collect a few geological samples she wished them luck. After a few months interacting with her crew members she grew comfortable with some, she bonded others the most. She got used to Kirk's flirtatious ways she sometimes would come up with a few witty banters back at him, during break She would visit Spock either helping him with his work or to talk. Whenever work was slow or nonexistent she'd help Mccoy in treating his patients. Right now Leilani is writing a few documents of a few patients that she had in the morning.

'I better go and give Mccoy these reports, i wrote down a few of them needing some shore leave to relax..Captain Kirk is doing fine as usual no change in behavior or any sign of exhaustion. Spock as always good health but doesn't want any shore leave even if i try to convince him that you need a break once in a while, he'd give me a very logical answer to denie my recommendation .' Leilani thought holding her clipboard.

Leilani walked to sickbay seeing Mccoy, she sensed that he was worried about something. So she asked him what was wrong, to her surprised it's about Kirk.

"I'm worried about Jim, he came in here demanding Saurian brandy." Mccoy said

"Brandy? That's strange did he say or do anything else?" She asked wondering why the Captain asked for the alcohol usually he would have one if its a very bad day or when he's at a formal affair.

"He got very aggressive and demanded the brandy, i gave it to him and without a word he left" Mccoy explained worried about his friend.

'Strange...earlier in my session with him he wasn't aggressive but relaxed could it be that he's stressed out now?' Leilani thought raising an eyebrow.

"Did he say anything to you Leila?" Mccoy asked

"No, whenever we talk he's always calm, you know his usual behavior." She replied "But if he acted like that it must be something that happened when he got back from the search. Have Spock talk to him then send Jim in my office." Mccoy nodded thinking it was the right choice so he followed the Counselor's orders.

After handing the doctor her reports she went to her room seeing as it's almost time to meet with Spock to do their usual routine which is talking about their day while playing chess. When she reached her quarters she started fixing her hair letting it loose on her shoulders, thinking what musical instrument she should bring to play. She heard the shutter of her door open she glanced to see Kirk there with scratch marks on his right cheek.

"Captain? What happened?" Leilani asked worriedly opening one of her drawers taking out a handkerchief.

"It's nothing, Leilani." Kirk said gazing at Her. "Call me Jim."

"Huh?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Why is your cheek scratched?"

"It's not important, right now i am here to see you if you're curious on why, then read my mind." He said getting closer to her, staring at Leilani he stared at her figure making her slightly uncomfortable.

Leilani stared at Kirk, she sensed desire, lust from him, she has permission from him to read his thoughts so she did, from earlier events she always asked permission to any crewman to read them if they have trouble explaining any situation. She gasped seeing flashes of them in different sexual acts.

"Jim! That's inappropriate! " Leilani scolded feeling herself heat up flustered and shocked, wondering why he had those thoughts of them, he never showed her something so...explicit before she never expected that from him, he's always shown her sceneries of his favorite places on earth and other planets but never _this._

"Leilani, just stop pretending...You're too beautiful to ignore... all those times, how i want you, how you looked at me..so let's stop pretending and give in to our desires." Kirk said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Leilani cautiously asked slowly taking a step back.

"Stop pretending!" Kirk exclaimed grabbing Leilani by her shoulders, he squeezed her shoulders too hard that she let out a surprised shout. She struggled under his grip but he kept a firm hold. "Leila, don't fight me like Janice did."

"Let me go!" Leilani snapped at him.

"Don't fight me Leila." He repeats then forced a kiss on her lips. Leilani manage to push him, she got trapped in a corner as Kirk watched her, he went after her slowly.

'I need to get out! Maybe…' Leilani thought thinking swiftly taking out a small black cylindrical object in her pocket. Before Kirk could go at her again she pressed the object releasing a spray hitting him in his eyes, Kirk shouted in pain his hands rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Kirk growled unable to see, he continued to rub his eyes.

Leilani ran to her door running out of her room, she found one of the communications walls, pressing the panic button.

"This is Counselor Rhodes! I need help in deck three sector C, Spock! Spock come quickly!" Leilani said frantically looking around keeping her guard up, She didn't sense Kirk anywhere.

Minutes later she saw Spock, Leilani still trembled at the earlier events told Spock what happened. The Vulcan listened, Leilani could feel that he's worried and angry at what Kirk did. So he escorted Leilani to sickbay to have her checked.

"He just..he's not himself...i've never seen him display that behavior before." Leilani said rubbing her arms together. "I had to push him off but he held me tighter so i used this." She held the small black object in her hand. "My father wanted me to keep this old thing he found in his travels on earth for safety, he said that it has pepper spray it would temporarily incapacitate the attackers it works mostly on humans. "

"It is an unusual behavior from the Captain, such act could have him arrested and stripped of command." Spock said

"Yes that's true but i want to know why he acted like that maybe he went mad.., he never displayed that behavior before, he never said or done anything in our previous sessions if he did i would've said it." Leilani replies softly. "I'll stay with so that Mccoy can treat me, while you go get the captain."

The Vulcan nodded he walked towards the door but stopped for a second, turning his head to Leilani. She felt his worry, she gave him a soft smile reassuring him that she's okay. When He left Leilani broke down and cried. Mccoy lightly touched her shoulder she flinched at the slight pain. She took off her jacket revealing purple hand prints the edge of the prints has a slight gray tint slowly getting darker.

"Leila...i'll have Nurse chapel have a look at those bruises, and take a few pictures to prepare the report, Jim had no right to act this way." Mccoy softly said "Chapel will give you the medicine to treat them."

"Alright.…"she said

 **That's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, also any suggestions or ideas Pm me! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
